Another place to fall
by bookworm26
Summary: At Bill and Fleur’s wedding, Ron and Hermione officiate things. I was formerly RonMione4eva


--

Hermione stood at the side of the marquee, her arms folded over her chest as she leant against the metal pole. It was a warm and sunny day, a perfect day for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Everyone was gathered under the tent, dancing and eating, enjoying the last possible day of celebration for God only knew how long. She could see Fred and George over in the corner, whispering to each other, breaking out into grins at paced intervals. She smiled softly to herself, making a mental note to stay away from them today, for it was certain they were planning something.

Ginny was sitting on the table, surrounded by her family, and distant relatives Hermione had met briefly. She looked completely bored out of her brain, as she gently swirled her finger around the water in her champagne glass. She caught Hermione's gaze and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Someone asked her a question, it seemed, because she then put on a rather fake grin and began to reply. Hermione grinned, her eyes floating around the tent. Lupin and Tonks were on the dance floor, laughing. Bill and Fleur were over with her parent's, Bills arm wrapped tightly around Fleur's waist.

Hermione sighed softly, her eyes scanning the room, attempting to find the one person she wanted to see. She finally saw him, over near the entrance of the tent, being talked to death by his … Uncle Wallace? Hermione couldn't quite remember his name, but she laughed softy at the look on Ron's face as his Uncle whacked his shoulder enthusiastically, obviously telling a rather enthralling story.

"Having fun?"

Hermione turned her head, startled. Harry had appeared behind her, smiling. His eyes settled on Ron and he let out a laugh.

"Looks like he is," he finished, looking at her.

Hermione smiled. "It was nice."

Harry nodded, looking around the room. Hermione knew that his gaze caught on Ginny because his face changed somewhat dramatically. That and his eyes didn't shift.

"Go and talk to her," Hermione said, staring at him.

That seemed to knock Harry out of his reverie and he turned and glared at her. "And who are you to talk?"

Hermione glared right back at him. They couldn't hide anything from each other anymore. They were more alike than anyone really realised. Hermione straightened up, straightening the strap of her dress and turned to face Harry.

"You've been moping around Ginny ever since you got here. So either get over it, or do something about it," Hermione replied, rather firmly.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Sure, mum."

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded towards Ron's direction. "I'm going to go rescue him."

"You do that," Harry replied, taking her position against the marquee.

Hermione pinched his arm. "Go!"

She turned on heel and began walking over towards Ron. She looked back and saw that Harry was still staring at Ginny, his face unreadable. But Hermione knew that seeing her like this was killing him. She turned back around and saw Ron. He looked up and saw her coming and his eyes lit up, smiling at her.

"Hello," Hermione said, sidling up next to Ron and his uncle stopped his story, staring at her.

"Uncle Wallace, this is Hermione. I think I introduced you before," Ron said, placing his hand firmly on the small of Hermione's back. She ignored the fluttering feeling and the dizziness that came from that movement and smiled.

"Yes, I think we met earlier this morning," Hermione replied, holding out her hand.

"Amongst the chaos, I assume. You're new sister in law is quite the fretter," Uncle Wallace said to Ron, winking as he shook Hermione's hand.

Hermione turned to Ron. "I hate to have to drag you away, but I need you in the kitchen," she said to him.

Ron nodded, and his uncle laughed. "Dragged away by a female to the kitchen. Now you're really a Weasley male."

Ron grinned and Hermione grabbed his hand ushering him out of the tent. When they got outside, Ron turned to her, smiling.

"You are amazing," he said, squeezing her hand.

Hermione laughed. "I do my best."

Ron looked up at the house. "Come on."

He took hold of her hand again and pulled her up to the house. Hermione's hands shook as he pulled her, her entire body quivering in anticipation. There was no really formality to what they were yet. They had kissed. And they were together, but it wasn't official. Yet. She had no idea what he was doing, but she allowed herself to just go with it.

He took her into the empty kitchen and turned around to face her. She stared up at him, her face flushed.

"I …," he stopped, looking down.

Hermione stared at him, before leaning up and pressing her lips on his. It was a bold move, especially on her part, but with him, she felt bolder than she ever had. Because this had been coming for years, and she wanted it more than anything. Especially now. Ron's arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her slightly as she curled her arms around his neck. He backed up slightly, hitting the corner of the kitchen counter. He hissed and she giggled against his mouth. He opened his mouth bit her bottom lip lightly.

Hermione felt lightheaded when his tongue slipped in her mouth and collided with hers. She pressed herself deeper into him, wanting to be closer. There was the biggest feeling of elation that erupted through her, warming her from her chest to her fingertips. She held onto him tighter as he moved his mouth against hers.

They broke off softly, leaning their foreheads against each other. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. He grinned.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked softly.

She laughed, nodding.

"Yes," she said, leaning in and pressing her lips on his again.

--

10 minutes later they walked out of the kitchen, hand in hand. The party was still in full force as the entered the marquee. Hermione looked around and saw Harry and Ginny over at a secluded table in the corner, in deep discussion. Ginny seemed to be telling him off and Harry looked wary. Ginny was still going at it when Harry leant over and kissed her, taking her completely by surprise.

Ron seemed to see this too. His face froze, slightly taken aback, but then he smiled. Hermione squeezed his hand.

"He's not going to get rid of her that easily," Ron whispered into Hermione's ear.

She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

_At least we're all together. Until the end._


End file.
